Chuggington: Little Trainees
Category:Seasons Chuggington: Little Trainees is an abridged spin-off series of Chuggington, first aired in Autumn 2016. With a total of 52 4.5-minute shorts, this series consists of previously aired episodes re-edited down to a "bite-sized" format, with new narration by James Goode to assist the audience in understanding the stories. It is currently available on the WATCH Disney Junior app in the US and Amazon Prime in the UK. Episodes # Koko Keeps Trying # Brewster's Downhill Dash # Wilson's Fruity Delight # Wilson's Snow Patrol # Brewster's Hard Work # Koko's True Friends # Koko's Puppy Playtime # Wilson's Action Adventure # Brewster Saves The Day # Wilson Meets A Dinosaur # Koko Shares A Good Secret # Wilson's Safari Frenzy # Wilson's Elephant Playtime # Wilson Makes It Better # Brewster Leads A Team # Koko Takes It Slow # Brewster the Detective # Wilson Stays Up Late # Wilson and the Chug Wash # Brewster The Brave # Koko Goes Off Track # Koko's Exciting Delivery # Brewster's Big Lesson # Koko Comes Out On Top # Koko's New Game # Brewster's Winning Way # Wilson and the Snowstorm # Wilson Plays It Cool # Koko Takes The Lead # Brewster's Emergancy Rescue # Wilson's New Look # Wilson and the Ice Cream Fair # Wilson's Perfecto Paper # Koko Keeps Calm # Koko Speeds Ahead # Smooth Mover Wilson # Brewster's Soapy Adventure # Wilson's Marvelous Masterpiece # Wilson's Magnetic Mayhem # Wilson Gets The Wobbles # Wilson Rides The Storm # Wilson Works It Out # Wilson's Icy Encounter # Hoot & Toot Go Camping # Hoot, Toot, & the Mysterious Meteorite # Hoot's Funny Colors # Toot Tells The Truth # Olwin and Mr. Mist # Wilson Helps Out # Hoot & Toot's Gold Reward # Toot Makes A New Friend # Hoot & Toot Save The Day Half-Hour Broadcasts For broadcast on the Disney Junior channel in the US, several television compilations were produced, consisting of four shorts per episode, along with the full theme song and ending credits: # Trainee Teamwork (Wilson Meets a Dinosaur, Brewster Leads a team, Brewster's Emergency Rescue, Brewster's Soapy Adventure) # Working Chuggers (Wilson's Snow Patrol, Hoot And Toot Go Camping, Hoot And Toot Save The Day, Wilson's Icy Encounter) # Listen Up Chuggers! (Brewster's Downhill Dash, Wilson's Action Adventure, Koko Keeps Trying, Koko Goes Off Track) # Ready To Help! (Hoot and Toot's Gold Reward, Wilson's Fruity Delight, Hoot's Funny Colors, Wilson Plays It Cool) # Chuggers Get It Done (Koko's Puppy Playtime, Brewster Saves The Day, Koko Shares a Good Secret, Brewster's Hard Work) # Traintastic Team (Toot Tells the Truth, Koko Comes Out on Top, Koko's New Game, Toot Makes a New Friend) # Chugger Challenge (Brewster The Detective, Koko's Exciting Delivery, Koko Takes The Lead,Wilson's Magnet Mayhem) # Go, Go Chuggers! (Wilson's Safari Frenzy, Wilson & The Ice Cream Fair, Koko Speeds Ahead, Brewster's Winning Way) # Good Work Trainees # Friends Come First (Wilson Makes It Better, Wilson & The Chugwash, Koko Keeps Calm, Wilson Gets The Wobbles) Trivia * The miniseries was part of an effort to relocate Chuggington's target market to ages 2-4, following a brand audit in Summer 2015. The toyline relaunch with Jazwares was co-developed around the same time as production as this series as part of the move.